Gorn
Go'r'n - główna postać występująca w każdej części serii Gothic. Jest to najemnik Lee, następnie łowca smoków, zarządca Gothy oraz kapitan straży w Stewark. Jest silny, sprytny oraz bardzo porywczy. Zawsze walczy ogromnymi toporami dwuręcznymi. Gothic I Gorn jest skazańcem, który trafił do Górniczej Doliny i przyłączył się do najemników. Podczas pobytu Bezimiennego w kolonii więziennej, mieszka w głównej jaskini Nowego Obozu. Zleca Bezimiennemu misję odzyskania chaty należącej do najemników, którą zajął szkodnik imieniem Krzykacz. W trzecim rozdziale pomaga bohaterowi zdobyć kamień ogniskujący, który znajduje się w zrujnowanym klasztorze mnichów zabijając przy tym zębacze, cieniostwora oraz młodego trolla. Następnie w IV rozdziale odbijają razem z Bezimiennym Wolnej Kopalni, która została przejęta przez strażników ze Starego Obozu. Jako wysoki rangą najemnik z Nowego Obozu organizował wraz z Miltenem, Diego i Lesterem spotkania, na których przekazywali sobie informacje, co się dzieje w poszczególnych obozach. Gothic II Po zniszczeniu magicznej bariery otaczającej całą dolinę i uniemożliwiającej komukolwiek wyjście na zewnątrz, próbował uciec, jednak schwytali go paladyni i uwięzili w lochu w zamku należącym niegdyś do Gomeza - magnata. Według paladyna Gerolda podczas schwytania ledwo obezwładniło go czterech mężczyzn. Bezimienny wraz z obecnym w zamku Miltenem wykupił go za 1000 sztuk złota, po czym Gorn udał się na farmę Onara, aby znów pracować dla najemników. Następnie wraz z Sylviem, Bullkiem i innymi wyrusza do Górniczej Doliny i zostaje łowcą smoków. Później zatrzymał w się w obozie Gestatha, gdzie obserwuje palisadę orków. Pomaga oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do górskiej fortecy. Po powrocie na farmę Bezimienny zaproponował mu wypłynięcie na wyspę o nazwie dwór Irdorath, na której znajdowała się świątynia Beliara. Po pokonaniu jej pana, smoka ożywieńca, wszyscy przyjaciele popłynęli Esmeraldą na kontynent - Myrtanę. Gothic 3 Już zaraz po postawieniu stóp na stałym lądzie, Gorn wraz z przyjaciółmi pomaga odbić osadę opanowaną przez orków - Ardeę. Po zaciętej walce pomaga Bezimiennemu dotrzeć do kryjówki buntowników - Reddock. Później dogaduje się z buntownikami z Okary i razem z nimi idzie do Gothy znaleźć tam kamień teleportacyjny do Vengardu. Niestety, zostają zaskoczeni przez demona i ożywieńców. Buntownicy polegli, a Gorn podczas ucieczki natyka się na orków, którzy bezkarnie wtrącają go do lochu. Dowiaduje się również, że demona przywołali orkowi szamani, aby pokonał paladynów. Gdy wkrótce przybył Bezimienny zapłacił kaucję i wyzwał Potrosa na pojedynek. Uwolnił w ten sposób Gorna. Przyszły król i były więzień biegną na spotkanie demonowi z Gothy. Po pokonaniu demona, Gorn może zostać towarzyszem Bezimiennego. Gorn zostaje w Gocie i odbuduje zamek oraz będzie dalej walczył z orkami. Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Gorn staje na czele buntowników i zasiada w Gocie. Jako pierwszy atakuje Thorusa i jego armię orków. Kiedy do Gothy przybywa Bezimienny na polecenie braci Inoga i Anoga, próbuje się dostać do zarządcy Gothy. Po wykonaniu zadań dla Errola - strażnika, bohater idzie na spotkanie z Gornem. Gorn uważa, że Thorus ma zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie, więc dlatego go zaatakował. Zarządca Gothy prosi bohatera o spotkanie się ze szpiegiem z Trelis - Hectorem Oschem, który zostaje pojmany i uwięziony w świątyni koło Trelis. Szpieg wyjawia, że Thorus ma rzeczywiście zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie. Następnie Bezimienny na polecenie Gorna przyprowadza Lee z jego paladynami do obrony Gothy. Po walce z mistrzem przywołań Thorus ucieka, a Gorn udaje się do Vengardu. Po zakończeniu wojny z Thorusem i ostatecznym pokoju, Gorn zostaje jednym z generałów Bezimiennego, który koronuje się na króla Rhobara III. Galeria Gorn1 G2 (by Cassidy005).jpg|Gorn jako najemnik w Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka Gorn G2 (by Cassidy005).jpg|Gorn jako łowca smoków w Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka Gorn G3 (by Cassidy005).jpg|Gorn w Gothic 3 GornG3Zb (by Cassidy005).jpg|Gorn w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Arcania : Gothic 4 Lord Hagen - jeden z generałów Rhobara III wygnał Gorna, Diega, Miltena i Lestera z dworu królewskiego, gdyż myślał, że są zdrajcami, po czym Gorn zaciągnął się do straży barona w Stewark. Zostaje tam kapitanem owej straży. Potem rzuca robotę najemnika, po czym udaje się do Thorniary i czeka na Bezimiennego przed bramą miasta oraz informuje go o sytuacji w mieście. Następnie na polecenie Xardasa miał oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do latarni gdzie znajdował się teleport do wieży wcześniej wspomnianego maga. Ostatni raz bohater spotyka go przed wejściem do tunelu prowadzącego do latarni. Arcania : Fall of Setarrif Wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Lesterem, Gorn stara się pomóc Bezimiennemu przejść przez zrujnowane miasto Setarrif. W trakcie przechadzki trafia na Thorusa i jego orków. Po krótkiej, ale zaciętej walce Gorn wybija obstawę Thorusa, a jego samego zamyka w skrzyni. Daje bohaterowi również jeden z kluczy, potrzebny do otwarcia krypty. Ciekawostki *W Gothic 3 Gorn posiada pancerz Nordmarczyka, poprawia to Quest Pack 4, który z powrotem dodaje mu znany z poprzednich części ciężki pancerz najemnika. *W modyfikacji do Gothic 3 Alte Ruestung, Gorn nosi ciężki pancerz łowcy smoków. *W Gothic II w ruinach otaczających zamek w Górniczej Dolinie znaleźć można sakiewkę Gorna. Przydatna jest podczas uwalniania go z więzienia. Gdy porozmawiamy z Miltenem o uwięzionym Gornie, młody mag napisze list do najemnika. W odpowiedzi usłyszymy, ze Gorn zostawił sakiewkę ze złotem w jednej z zawalonych wież. *W Arcania: Gothic 4 Bezimienny pasterz z Feshyr dowiaduje się, że na wyspie Argaan Gorn jest znany jako słynny bohater Gothy; *W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów kilka osób mówi, że Gorn walczył ramię w ramię z Thorusem w niejednej bitwie, może to oznaczać, ża przed wtrąceniem do kolonii karnej Gorn i Thorus się znali i walczyli w królewskim wojsku; *Jest jedną z czterech postaci, która występuje we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic. *W modyfikacji Velaya - Historia wojowniczki jest poszukiwany wraz z Lesterem, Bezimiennym i Diego. *W pierwszym Gothicu Gorn brał udział w napadach organizowanych przez Laresa. Można się tego dowiedzieć, po przyniesieniu Laresowi listy ze Starej Kopalni, oddaniu sfałszowanej Diego i porozmawiać z szefem bandy. Gorn by Kubar906.jpg|Gorn po wyzwoleniu Ardei Gorn arcania.jpg|Gorn jako strażnik barona w Stewark normal_gorn.jpeg|Gorn jako żołnierz Rhobara III Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic I Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie ze Zmierzchu Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z Arcanii Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Łowcy Smoków Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Przyjaciele Bezimiennego Kategoria:Towarzysze Bezimiennego Kategoria:Generałowie Category:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Upadku Setarrif